


With All My Love

by Oliver6475



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver6475/pseuds/Oliver6475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry makes a decision, and he leaves these letters to his closest friends and family. 100-200 word chapters. Also being posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Ronald Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay, so I'm going to be writing about 100-200 word chapters for this fanfiction, and I'll be uploading daily.

Dear Ronald Weasley,

I'm sorry I have to do it like this, but I need to leave. Although you may never understand my reasoning, I hope you forgive me for this.

Thank you for everything. From showing me friendship on the train, till today, thank you. Yes, we have had our up and downs, and I forgave each and every one.

I leave you ten thousand gallons, and I hope that you follow your own dreams, and not what the would wants for you.

You will never be second best. Not to me.

With all my love, Harry James Potter.


	2. Dear Hermione Granger

Dear Hermione Granger,

I hate to leave you and the rest so soon after the war has been won, and I hate to do it like this, but you'd never let me leave any other way.

I think we both knew that it would end like this; me sneaking away, leaving a bunch of letters with useless explanations. You always knew I hated this world, despite all the beauties.

I guess that's why I'm leaving; because all I've ever know from this world is pain, and danger, and death.

I leave you all books from my main vaults, and I hope that you will be able to make a difference in the cruel world.

You will never be just Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age.

With all my love, Harry James Potter.


	3. Dear George Weasley

Dear George Weasley,

What I'm doing is cruel, considering what you are going through. I'm so sorry I'm leaving the day after you buried Fred, but I think you understand.

Thank you for keeping your shop open during the war. It was the only reason to smile in the darkest times.

You said, back when I was in my fifth year, that it's best to do what's best for you.

That's why I'm leaving; it's the best for me.

I'm so sorry.

I leave you fifteen thousand gallons, and I wish for you to be happy with your life.

With all my love, Harry James Potter.


	4. Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley

Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry from not being able to save Fred.

I know you don't blame me, and I know I shouldn't blame myself, but it is my fault. I made that decision to go to Hogwarts, and I made the decision to not give myself up.

But that's not why I'm writing this letter.

I'm leaving, and I'm not just leaving The Burrow, I'm leaving the discarding world. You may never see me again. Maybe in passing, but you will not recognize me.

So I'm sorry for that, too.

It's not that I'm not grateful for all you've done for me, because I really am. You gave me my first Christmas presents, a bed to sleep in, and food to eat.

And for that, I leave you forty thousand gallons, and I wish that you use this like a gift, not charity.

You will never be just Ron's parents. You were mine, too.

With all my love, Harry James Potter.


	5. Dear Rubeus Hagrid

Dear Rubeus Hagrid,

I never thought I'd be writing a letter like this to you.

You were my first friend, the person who brought my first birthday present. You even baked a cake for me before you had met me.

You saw me for Harry, and not 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', and I guess I'm grateful for that. Even Hermione thought of my fame before I spoke to her.

I don't want to be the hero, anymore. I really don't.

That's why I'm going into the muggle world. New appearance, new identity. Start fresh, and I'll never look back.

I'll miss you, just like I'll miss Ron, and Hermione.

I leave you fifteen thousand gallons, and I hope that one day, you are able to finally finish your Hogwarts education.

With all my love, Harry James Potter.


	6. Dear Neville Longbottom

Dear Neville Longbottom,

Do you remember what I promised to you, back in our fifth year? I promised that we'd make our parents proud.

We've done it, Neville. I think you've made your parents proud, and I think I've made mine proud, too.

And, I am proud of you, too. You did so well in the past year. You stood up for yourself, and you even managed to pull the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat.

That makes you a true Gryffindor.

Do you remember when we were sorted, all the way back in our first year? Do you remember how long it took for me to be sorted? The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, and if I hadn't been told about Voldemort, and the fact he was in that house, I would have let it, but it would have been the wrong house for me.

I also pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat.

We are both true Gryffindors, but we are completely different.

I hate this world; you love it.

Despite the fact that I'll miss you, I will not miss the torture that this world has shown me from the moment I entered Hogwarts.

I'm sorry that I have to leave, and you may never see me again.

With all my love, Harry James Potter


	7. Dear Luna Lovegood

Dear Luna Lovegood,

I'll be surprised if you didn't see this coming. You always knew things that people didn't. You always understood when others didn't, and that's probably what saddens me the most.

I don't really want to leave, and I know I will come back sooner or later if I have children, but as a different man.

You have always been forgiving, and I think others have taken advantage of it, like I am now.

And I am truly sorry for that.

Thank you for being honest with me, and telling me your mother's words of wisdom.

'The things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way we expect.'

Unfortunately, this is not always true. We lose people to death. Sometimes they come back in the form of a ghost, and sometimes they don't. But they do live on in our hearts.

So now, in return, I leave you a few words of wisdom that was given to me.

'It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live. Remember that.'

You will never be Looney. Not to me.

With all my love, Harry James Potter.


	8. Til The Day I Die

"Ron, I just need to go into the muggle bookstore, and then we'll be done, I promise," Hermione told Ron, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes at her, as she entered the shop.

The bookstore was quite large, and Ron knew she would spend hours in it if he wasn't careful, so he stayed quiet, and followed her in. She made her way over to the blonde man with green eyes, producing a list.

"Hey Brian, any chance you can help us find these books?" She asked, gaining his attention. His eyes widened for a brief moment, but he nodded.

"Yeah, sure. What books are you looking for, this time?" He responded.

She showed him the list and he took her around, finding her the right books, with Ron trailing behind them. After an hour of finding books, there was only one left to find.

"Now, Matilda... my daughter's favourite book, actually, that'll be over here," He told Hermione, smiling.

"It was my favourite book as a child, and I think my daughter would love it," Hermione explained. A child came into view, running up to him.

"Daddy, mummy is still at work! Shelby said she is covering! I want to go home!" Came the demands of a little boy with reddish hair, and blue eyes. Brian scooped the boy into his arms, shushing him.

"Ronald, we can go home, after I help Hermione and her husband find the last book on their list, and they pay for the books. Okay?"

The child nodded, and Brian found Matilda for Hermione, still holding Ronald.

Ron had kept quiet, and he had his suspicions that Brian was really Harry.

Oh, how right he was.

But what he didn't know, was that his son would go to school with Ronald Jessen, the child of Brian Jessen, not knowing that Brian was really Harry. The two children would become best friends, and the next generation of the golden trio would be complete, but without Hermione and Ron Weasley's knowledge.

As Hermione and Ron paid for the books, Brian held Ronald in his arms. And as Hermione and Ron left the shop, Brian murmured a few words.

"I'll always miss you, til the day I die."


End file.
